megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Launch Octopus
}} '''Launch Octopus, known in Japan as , is an octopus-type Maverick in Mega Man X. He was a Maverick Hunter from the 6th Marine Unit under Sigma who followed his revolt. In Mega Man X5, he was revealed to be a friend and/or brother to Squid Adler, depending on the translation; his name was also mistranslated as "Octopardo". He appears in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X in the same role as before, with a slightly effeminate personality. Strategy His Homing Torpedo, though his main weapon is the least of the player's worries, as he can pull X toward him in a whirlpool and drain his energy, but if the player uses Boomerang Cutter against him three times, he loses his tentacles, and thus cannot use the ability. But his main weakness is the Rolling Shield, since it ruptures his internal buoyancy/pressure system. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, his weakness is Tri-Thunder, the weapon wrested from Volt Catfish in said game, however hitting him with any version of another weapon Ray Claw just once will sever his tentacles. The weapon X gains from defeating Launch Octopus is Marine Tornado, which is perhaps a nod to his whirlpool ability. Data Mega Man X stats Launch Octopus (Launcher Octopuld) Height: 7.80 ft (238 cm) Weight: 348 lb (182 kg) Attacks: Homing Torpedo, E. Drain (Energy Drain) Maverick Hunter X Bio MILITARY GENERAL OF THE DEEP Maverick Hunter formerly of the 6th Armada. With plenty of firepower and military knowledge to match, this intellectual uses brains over brawn to outwit Mavericks. Seeking to achieve beauty in combat and strategy, he gains the ultimate pleasure from fighting elegantly and gracefully. Having taken over the ocean cities, he is planning to cut off all shipping routes. Homing Torpedo Fires a torpedo capable of tracking enemies. As it picks up speed, it homes in on the closest enemy and pursues it. ---- Stage names *Ocean Stage (from Mega Man X credits) *Sea Stage (海中ステージ, from Rockman X2: Soul Eraser on Capcom's site) *Subterranean Base (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) *Sigma Palace 1 (Megaman Maverick Hunter X) Stage enemies *Amenhopper *Anglerge *Blowfish (Gulpfer) *Cruiziler *Mega Tortoise *Sea Attacker *Sky Claw *Utuboros * Amenhopper and Mega Tortoise do not appear in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X X: '''Your antics stop here, Launch Octopus! '''Launch Octopus: I only take orders from Sigma. There's no way I'll let you boss me around! X: Face it... You've gone Maverick! Launch Octopus: Maverick? How dare you call my artistic battle style by that name! X: Launch Octopus... How could you do something like this? Launch Octopus: I am an artist, you see, X. An artist of underwater combat! But no one has recognized that fact. Not until now. X: '''But Sigma recognizes that? '''Launch Octopus: That's right. And now I'm fighting to create an entire world that does, too! This is a very important battle for me. X: Launch Octopus!!? Launch Octopus: I Am Launch Octopus! I´m Under Orders To Deal With Any Intruders. X: '''Sigma Must Have Brought His Body Back To Life!! '''Launch Octopus: I Have Been Ordered To Fight. Launch Octopus: Well, well, well... Look what the catfish dragged in. You plan on betraying Sigma, do you? Vile: I'll tell you one thing... I don't like working for others. Launch Octopus: A tough guy, hm? Ha ha ha! You're not half bad. I like you. Vile: I don't care if a pitiful fool like you likes me or not! Other media Rockman X Launch Octopus is the seventh Maverick that X fights in the manga, who tricked Marty, a mermaid Reploid, into helping him. After betraying him to save X, Octopus skewered Marty's body, killing her, which drove X to attack and ultimately defeat him. Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddas, Mega Mission 3, Launch Octopus is revived as "Launcher Octopuld HL", and disguises himself as a recruit Maverick Hunter named "Blau Launcher" to attack the Maverick Hunter base with three other Mavericks. Some of Launch Octopus' changes include his color scheme changed to blue and black, the top of his head is now a transparent red, and he uses a trident. Gallery Mmxlaunchoctopus.jpg|Launch Octopus' original design from Mega Man X. LaunchOctopus_HomingTorpedo.jpg|Launch Octopus firing his Homing Torpedoes. MHXLaunchOctopusMugshot.jpg|Launch Octopus' bust shot from Maverick Hunter X. LaunchOctopusMHXConcept.jpg|Launch Octopus' concept art for Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. LaunchOctopusIY.jpg|Launch Octopus in the Rockman X manga. MMC098.jpg|Launcher Octopuld HL in Rockman X Mega Mission 3. Trivia * Launch Octopus also has a short appearance in the opening animated cutscene of the CD-Rom versions of Mega Man X3, where X causes an Utuboros fall on him, exploding both. * On the US box art for Mega Man X, Launch Octopus is colored purple instead of red. *Oddly, in Mega Man Xtreme 2, even when the player severs Launch Octopus's tentacles with Ray Claw and defeats him, he will have mysteriously gained them back during his death animation. * In the English language versions of Maverick Hunter X, Launch Octopus is one of the only Mavericks (besides Armored Armadillo) that does not say Vile's name during dialog in Vile Mode. However, both do in the Japanese versionYoutube: Irregular Hunter X - VAVA Story Scenes. * In Megaman Xtreme 2, his main weakness is Tri-Thunder, While this weapon is obtained by Volt Catfish in this game, Tri-Thunder is the weapon obtained by X in Megaman X5 from Squid Adler, who is revealed to have a past relationship of some kind with Launch Octopus. References Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Mollusk Mavericks Category:Aquatic creatures Mavericks Category:Characters voiced by Jonathan Love Category:Aqua Mavericks Category:Aqua Mavericks